1. Field of the Invention
A positioning and control system to selectively position and to monitor and record the seat frame, back rest frame and leg rest supports a powered wheelchair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a wheelchair occupant sits in the same position in a wheelchair for an extended period of time the weight of the buttocks, legs, and/or back reduce blood circulation that can result in ulcers or other medical problems. Therefore, the occupant of a wheelchair may need to shift weight over time. Normally, this is accomplished by tilting the seat portion or reclining the back rest and/or leg rests to the wheelchair so that the occupant's weight is shifted away from the pressure points on the his or her body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,265 relates to a wheelchair comprising a seat frame mounted to a base and a seat frame tilting mechanism for rotating the seat frame with respect to the base. A back frame can be reclined with respect to the base by a back frame recline mechanism is positioned for rotating the back frame with respect to the base. A controller is provided for separately controlling the seat frame tilting mechanism and back frame recline mechanism so that the seat frame and the back frame can be rotated independently.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,976 teaches a wheelchair with a tiltable seat comprising a base frame, a seat frame, a plurality of pivotable side connection members and at least one drive member. The seat frame is tiltable relative to the base frame. The drive member is attached to a longitudinally movable support member and is capable of moving the longitudinally movable support member forward and backward.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,581 discloses a wheelchair has a seat frame, leg rests pivotally mounted for elevation with respect to the seat frame and an elevation mechanism. The elevation mechanism includes a latch link having a leg rest end attached to the leg rest and a pivot end. Also included is a pivot link having a frame end pivotally connected to the seat frame with a latch link end pivotally connected to the pivot end of the latch link. The latch link end of the pivot link and the pivot end of the latch link are pivotally connected through a latch pin. An actuator including a piston movable in forward and rearward direction with respect to the seat frame to pivots the leg rests relative to the seat frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,030,351 shows A pressure relief reminder and compliance system comprising a sensor which responds according to pressure exerted on the skin; a programmable microcontroller connected to the sensor; means for programming the microcontroller; and indicating means. A programming device operates software to changeably program the microcontroller with certain values of pressure and time such that the level and duration of pressure on the skin and the duration of the absence of pressure thereon are compared to the programmed values, is given to the wheelchair user, and the levels and duration of pressure are stored in memory. The programming device also can download from the memory the recorded values for review and analysis by a physician, clinician, therapist or other health professional. The indicators can be an audible alarm, like a beeper or buzzer, or a vibrator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,346 describes a portable electronic device for timing and monitoring patient sedentary inactivity. A timer measures an interval of time having a predetermined duration representative of sedentary position of a patient to notify a health care provider of the need to perform a medical treatment upon completion of measurement of the interval of time. A patient position sensor is configured to detect a sedentary patient condition.